Return to Normality
by 50 Things
Summary: Seth is forced back to school after the events in Breaking Dawn. Life is starting to go normal until he imprints on a girl with more secrets then him. Seth/OC.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything - apart from my own characters.**

**So yeah, this is my first fic, been writing for a while but can't ever get far enough with the story. Higher rating to be safe, for later chapters. Leave it for your own imagination what happens ;) ****Would really appreciate Reviews, means I'll write more. I don't want to update chapters with no reviews. Is Seth/OC and is an imprint story! Enjoy!**

Summary: Seth returns to school after the events of Breaking Dawn, with most things going back to normal until he imprints on a new girl with more secrets then him.

* * *

Seth was many things, but depressed wasn't one of them. It wasn't even something he was sure he was capable of, though the thought of leaving behind his current life and returning to the normality of school was enough to turn him. He was leaving behind all the things that felt right to a life he wasn't sure he even wanted anymore. School seemed like a non-important thing in comparison to the last few months of battles. He had been instructed by his mother to do well at school, which meant he was exempt from patrols and phasing. He was back to being a normal teenager, as normal as a wolf could be.

Seth looked across at Jared who was driving towards the Quileute Reservation school. Jared had been ordered by Sam, who was told by Sue Clearwater to take her son to his first day back at school, mid-year first day. Jared was tired and short-tempered and had left his young wife in bed alone to drive Seth to school and wasn't in the least bit forgiving about it. It wasn't like it was Seth's decision. Seth grinned at Jared as he pulled up. Jared returned the smile with a withering look and Seth took the hint, quickly grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. Seth muttered a short thank you and turned towards the school walking confidently to the entrance. He was a protector of the reservation the other students would welcome him with open arms. After all he had been the most popular kid at school.  
'Well if it isn't Clearwater,' said a male voice. Maybe not as popular as first thought. Seth looked to his left as he got into the corridors, seeing the resident bully, Mike Pollick. Mike was as white as snow and was according to him distantly Quileute needless to say Seth and the others in the pack didn't believe it. Seth moved past him, adjusting the bag on his shoulder he got over to his locker. He looked across to see a blonde girl at her locker. Seth barely registered the information as he got to his locker, beside hers. Seth looked to the left as he opened his locker seeing Mike standing there with a casual smirk across his face and his arms crossed over his chest.  
'We heard you roll with Sam Uley,' said Mike. Seth didn't care what he'd heard. Seth closed his locker after grabbing his books. Seth turned to Mike, his buddies standing smirking behind him.  
'Heard you like selling drugs,' said Mike. Seth knew what Mike was doing, trying to cause an argument or fight. Before Seth had turned they had been friends and after he'd turned Seth stopped talking to him. Mike in turn had become an idiot and Seth had stopped attending school to fight with Victoria's army and the Volturi. Mike wanted to fight Seth to prove something stupid to himself. Seth couldn't be bothered figuring it out.  
'You want to hit me?' asked Mike. Yes was Seth's immediate thought, but the nagging voice in the back of his head stopped him.  
'_Do not start fights_,' Sam said clearly in his head. Seth looked away then back to Mike resisting alpha orders were impossible. Seth sighed and turned to leave. Mike pushed him back into the lockers. Seth stumbled and fell on the ground, right at the feet of the blonde he'd noticed earlier. She gasped and looked down. Seth frowned and looked up. The blonde had petite features looking almost like a blonde Alice Cullen, her hair was long and wavy and she had dazzling green eyes. Seth continued staring at her and she blinked at him. Mike pulled the blonde away and Seth continued staring at her as she left the corridor. He felt his gravity leaving him, he felt empty. Seth watched Mike move his hand to her lower back as he led her away and Seth suddenly felt the urge to break his hand off. How dare he touch his imprint. His imprint? What had just happened?

* * *

**R & R tell me what you think! Should it continue?**


End file.
